This invention relates to a base for setting materials to be processed by NC wire electro-spark processing machine.
In the electro-spark processing, when discharging is caused between two electrodes, the surfaces of the electrodes are molten and the molten part is blown due to pressure by the ambient liquid or gas. A process called as the electro-spark or discharging process applies such an action for carrying out boring, cutting or machining in metals and non-metals.
A process called as "wire electro-spark process" causes the discharging between one electrode (wire) of "+" and the other one (material to be procesed) of "-" so as to carry out the processing by touching the electrode, and a process called as "NC wire electro-spark process" carries out numerial control of the wire electro-spark process.
As the NC wire electro-spark process could be expected in precise processing, it has been broadly applied to processings of electronic parts, metal parts, lead frame of IC, cameras, spectacles, watches, or centerings of precision machines.